onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Quest tutorials and more
Secret places, Quests, Trials of the Ancients, and Ancient Cultures video tutorials. Will continue to add more links. Ancient Cultures - Egypt Area 1: Valley of Ra Instructions: Dig up the Artifacts until you find a Red Gift Drop! You'll receive the Gold Ore! Area 2: The Temple of Nebu Instructions: Get to the top of the temple! Time your jumps properly, and jump back a platform if the way forward isn't opened yet! Walkthrough You'll receive the Gold Snake Head at the Goldforge! Area 3: Well of Anqet Instructions: Use a partner to cross the water using levers, and team up in traveling to the top of the well by taking turns jumping on the tips of the lights! Be sure to hit that lever to let you get to the very top! Walkthrough You'll receive the Unpowered Staff of Ra at the Rod of Anqet! Area 4: Plateau of the Sun Instructions: Trek across the Plateau of the Sun by combining all the skills from before! Time your jumps, time using levers, and journey midair by traveling along the tips of lights. Walkthrough You'll receive the Staff of Ra at the Beacon of Ra! Ancient Cultures - Greece Part 1, Temple of the Graeae Part 2, Poseidon's Labyrinth Part 3, The Valley of Hera Part 4, Feeding the Pegasus Part 5, Medusa's Lair Part 6, Hades Part 7, Pandora's Coffin Ancient Cultures - Ninja - Samurai Ninja Journal 1 Ninja Journal 2 Ninja Journal 3 ' 'Ninja Journal 4 ' 'Ninja Journal 5 Samurai 1 Samurai 2 Samurai 3 Samurai 4 Samurai 5 Samurai 6 Trials of the Ancients Temple of Suul video tutorial Temple of Suul tutorial Solo 1 Solo #1 Crystal Corridor (Bronze) Solo #1 Stairway to Heaven (Silver) Solo #1 Geode Canyon (Gold) Solo 2 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8FT0kDZ54k Solo #2]' Guiding Light (Bronze)' Solo #2 Colorshow (Silver) Solo #2 Gulp (Gold) Solo 3 Solo #3 The Bone Parade (Bronze) Solo #3 The Primordial Goo (Silver) Solo #3 Boom! (Gold) Solo 4 Solo #4 Waterworks (Bronze) Solo #4 Pearl of Atlantis (Silver) Solo #4 Don't Look Down (Gold) Solo 5 Solo #5 The Burial Grounds (Bronze) Solo #5 Lair of Poison (Silver) Solo #5 Frosty Chasm (Gold) Solo 6 Solo #6 Raincheck (Silver) Solo #6 Raincheck (raining) (Silver) Solo 7 Solo #7 Laser Beams (Silver) Solo #7 Journey into the Sun TEAM QUESTS Team 1 Team 3 Quests [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kAdFZ3TIF4 Spooky Hollow - Zombie Burger tutorial]' 2014' Spooky Hollow - Ben the Butcher tutorial 2013 North Pole - Journey to the North Star tutorial 2014 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHYfo6Ih4Tg Valentine's Day - Love Compatibility tutorial]' 2014' Spring Egg Hunt - The Hive of Queen Buzz tutorial 2014 Onverse Day quest tutorials - #1 - #2 - #3 2014 Onverse Day quest tutorials - #1 - #2 - #3 - #4 2013 Crystal Awards maze tutorial 2013 Enchanted Forest Elemental Planes Quest video tutorial Enchanted Forest Quest Guide read tutorial Secret Spots The Hub Seymour's Secret Shop without VIP Seymour's Secret Shop using a car The Old Onverse Slides Tesla Coil StevEO's Meditation Spot Volcano Island [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsqSA8PBL6A The Groove Tube] Hot Air Balloon Ancient Moon The Bubble Club Zorg's Secret Lair Enchanted Forest Hammer of the Gods Special thanks to Pluto is a Planet, Gothik, FriendShip, Mr. Futurehope, Styven and Gh0usT R!deR!